Into the Groove
Into the Groove by Madonna is featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Pamela Lansbury with solos from Elliott, Kurt, and Rachel. Most of the band disagrees with Kurt's decision to perform at Callbacks for their debut launch as his Madonna-cover band. Rachel seems eager with Kurt, but Elliott, Dani and Santana aren't interested. Kurt gives them a vision of every seat being occupied and Pamela Lansbury singing Into the Groove at Callbacks as everyone cheers, claps and enjoys their performance. Kurt hallucinates and sees his vision as Santana, Elliott, Rachel and Kurt sing as Dani plays the keyboard. At the end of the vision, Kurt is filled with joy and excitement before he is brought back to reality as Blaine calls him on his phone. Lyrics Kurt: And you can dance, for inspiration Come on, I'm waiting Kurt with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (with Pamela Lansbury): Music can be such a (revelation) Dancing around you, feel the (sweet sensation) We might be lovers if the (rhythm's right) I hope this feeling never (ends tonight) Elliott (and Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (Tonight I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (with Pamela Lansbury): Gonna get to know you (in a special way) This doesn't happen (to me every day) Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise) I see the fire burning (in your eyes) Elliott (and Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (Pamela Lansbury:'Feel this free) (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself ('Pamela Lansbury: All by myself) (Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt (with Rachel) and Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, (yeah) Get up on your feet (Yeah) Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? (Yeah) Elliott and Kurt: Live out your fantasy here, with me Just let the music set you free Touch my body and move in time Elliott and Kurt: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Elliott, Kurt and Rachel: Now I know, you're mine Elliott and Kurt with Rachel: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Kurt: You've got to Kurt (and Rachel) with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, (yeah) Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? (Pamela Lansbury: Yeah) Kurt: You've got to Kurt and Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me Get up on your feet Yeah, step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt: You've got to Kurt and Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Gallery Tumblr mw62t5kDCJ1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mw62t5kDCJ1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Into the Groove (1).jpg Into the Groove (2).jpg Tumblr mwy62feNlQ1qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mwy64kYQK11sg9z6fo2 250.gif Tumblr mwy62feNlQ1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mwy7qsmevc1rwkbw0o1 250.gif Tumblr mwy64kYQK11sg9z6fo1 250.gif Tumblr mwy62feNlQ1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwy62feNlQ1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7 r3 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8 r3 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6 r3 250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n9sxt2kBNz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif inot the grove.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Pamela Lansbury